


A Little Sweat

by FluffyGhosty



Series: Sam x Reader fics [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Shirtless, Shirtless Sam Winchester, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17194355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGhosty/pseuds/FluffyGhosty
Summary: Reader walks in on Sam working out and decides to help him.





	A Little Sweat

You caressed the hot mug of coffee in your hands, your current favorite read tucked under your arm. Calmly, you make your way through the hotel hallway back to your room. The open balcony was a beautiful and sunny place for you to relax and read, but it chilled as clouds rolled in so you got some coffee from the lobby on the way back.

Taking a deep whiff of the Java, you pull the key out of your pocket. The door opens with a creak as your book falls to the floor with a quiet rustle of pages. With an annoyed groan you bend to pick it up and take a sip of coffee, only to spit it out when you see Sam.

He drops from the bar he was doing pull ups on and stared at you. You quickly try to wipe away whatever coffee was left on your chin as Sam holds back his laughter, his facade cracking through a smirk.

"I didn't mean to surprise you." He shows off his killer smile as he shyly slides his hands into his pockets.

"It's okay. I don't mind, it's cheep coffee anyway." You nod and closed the door behind you.

"I can go somewhere else if it bothers you." He adds, grabbing his shirt from the back of the chair.

"Oh, don't stop on my account." You try to hide your smirk as you pour whatever coffee you have left down the drain. It really did taste horrible. "Honestly, just ignore me."

"Are you sure?" He inquires as he sets his shirt down.

"Oh yea. It's fine. As long as you don't mind the company." You give him a wink as you sit on the couch not far from him.

"Not at all." He nods back as he pulls himself back up onto the bar. "Dean usually... Makes me... Go to... Another room." He grunt out between lifts.

"Really? Why? I mean, I know he certainly wouldn't be caught working out or running, but why does he make you leave? Is he anti-exercise or something?"

"Probably." Sam replies as he drops down again. He drops down to his hands and begins doing push-ups.

"Need some residual weight?" You joke as you peak at him over the open pages of the book you've been ignoring since you sat down.

He stops and lays on his side to look at you. "How much do you weigh?"

"Oh my good Sam I was joking." You lean back in your chair as you laugh heartily.

"I'm not. Come here." He gestured for you to come, so you get up an make your way over to him.

"I'm gonna break your spine." You mutter to yourself as Sam rolls onto his stomach.

"I've had to throw people off of me twice your size. Come on." He grunts as he pulls himself self up off of the ground.

Gingerly, you take a seat on his back, cross your legs underneath you, and hold on to his shoulders. You wobble a bit the first time he moves, but you soon get the hang of it. You can feel the way his muscles move under you, and you are absolutely fascinated by it. Not just the way his back flexes, but by the raw strength behind it.

He does this for a while before deciding to stop, so you sadly get off. A thick sheen of sweat has built on his skin, your eyes following the towel he wipes across his chest.

"You okay y/n?" He asks with a concerned knot in his brows.

"Totally." You try to hide the awkwardness in your reassuring smile.

"Alright. Well, uh, thanks for the help." He drops his hand against his thigh before leaning down to grab his shirt.

"Of course. Always want you ready for battle." You give him the most awkward thumbs up of your life, causing you to cringe internally.

"You mean to save your ass?" He jokes. Thank God he didn't see you.

"Haha." You mock back as you relax a bit. "I'm gonna go call Dean, see what's taking so long with dinner."

Sam nods and combs his fingers through his hair, instantly fixing it like the freaking god he is. "Sounds good."

You pull out your phone and leave the room, praying he didn't think it was as tense as it was for you. However, now every time you see him you would think back to him shirtless and covered in sweat.

You are royally screwed...

 


End file.
